could this be love
by sheril0206
Summary: i hope u like it. i thought i will fall in love with something i did not believe in or know that it existed.he was a pureblood i love him more than anything in the world but someone is trying to stop him from loving me...read it please this is my first story so enjoy
1. Chapter 1

i dont awn vampire knight

this is my first story so i hope you like it

Could this be love intro

I never thought this happen but I had feel in love with a vampire. He told me that he love me and i believe him, many things happen but I'll start from the beginning .

I was just a ordinary girl living with my parent .my name is bella bieber ,I'm 17 year old ,I like playing baseball ,I'm from America and I didn't like my parent cause there were controlling sometimes ,I live in a big city new york I was not good at making friend but I did had some.

I have 1 brother who was 7 and who didn't like me at all his name was christopher .My mom was rita and my step that was jason who i didn't like because he wanted to get rid of me by sending me to japan to study and he wanted to take my dad places ._I_ did not agree with him but my mother will do anything he say , even I he say to kill me she will ,I thought she was crazy .About my Dad well he died 2 years ago when he found out that my mom was cheating he kill himself. He love me and my brother more than anything in the his lost i never trusted my mother.

My step-dad wanted to send me to japan to study because he thought I was rude and I needed some manners that what he told my mother, but I know he wanted to get rid of me because I was smarter them my mother and he just want the money my dad made all this year .I told my mom but she did not believe me and said I was lying.

The day I was living to japan I was sad because I did not want to live and It been 4 year that haven't I being there .My mom send me to my aunt zally she was single and she didn't had any children. I thought she had problem because she always talking about vampires and stuff that I didn't believe in .

The beginning of my new life.

After I arrive at my ant house I had a bad felling about living here .My heart quickened at my room it was bigger than the one I had was white and red with diamonds on the wall it was looking cute i guest.

"Bella" I heard my aunt call me.

"Coming aunt"

"Hurry up! I need to show you around before I go to work"

"How do I look? you thing I'll look good to make new friends at school"

"Where do you think your going young lady? This is a school for noble and rich people you not going to get a boyfriend or something else"

"But aunt sally"

"Don't but me bella and hurry we going to be late"

"So how Is the school?"

"It a good school" she said with a smile on her face I roll my eyes.

"Where I'm staying?"

"Not here you staying in cross academy, I'll show you around the town and them tomorrow you will live to the academy"

After she toke me around the town it was very different from what I'm us to but we had a lot of fun we buy a lot of stuff and three red roses. When we were walking by accident I bounce with a the beautiful stranger i ever saw ,who was wearing a noble cloth .When I bounce with the stranger I almost fell but he hold me with one hand on my back and our face meet. My flower fell to the grown I let go a the stranger and I try to pick them up and he help me.

Them I we stand up he smirk at me and I smile and said "thank you" with a soft voice and he said "no need to thank me. Oh where are my manners, my name is kaname kuran and what is yours?" with a beautiful smile .

I said "bella bieber" and kaname said "bieber mhnm you most not be from are you"

"No I'm not from here" and my aunt said "bella we need to go you need to get ready for school tomorrow" I didn't want to live but I had to.

"what school are you going miss bieber?"

"you can call me bella and I'M going to cross academy"but zally said"hurry child " with an angry voices.

"Coming"

He said "well you have to go it was nice talking to you, you know now a days I cant talk to ordinary girls because they scream"

"Why"

"You find out tomorrow" and he walk away and there were 6 people waiting for him they all look like rich famous people there were 2 girls and 4 look like someone special but I just walk away to my aunt.

After we finish everything was dark it was probably 8:00. When we arrive home we put everything in place and my aunt made some dinner. Thought of kaname were all over my head and what those I will find out tomorrow, is he going to my school I hope so.

the next day...


	2. Chapter 2

sorry i lost chapter 2 and i have to write it again


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry for not update it last week  
**

**enjoy  
**

* * *

**NEXT DAY**

i wake up early morning to get ready to go to cross academy, i bath and brush my teeth but i never stop thinking about kaname and what he had said. question can to my mind like why did he say that?does he goes to my school?why did he wash me with a hungry look in his eyes?. i heard my aunt calling me.

sally POV

i was calling bella but she didn't i saw her coming down stairs.

"good morning aunt how are you?"

"fine but hurry and eat i don't want you to be late on your first day"

"whatever" she roll eyes"can i ask you a question aunt"

"what it is?"

"what do you know about kaname kuran and i wanted to know what job you ?do if is that possible to know :/"

i did not know what to say_ sal__ly thing of something fast _got it _just lie o.k_

_"_whnn well the kuran family are very known it the place i work"

"where do you work"

_think sally think "_the animal hunter association"

" ha ha ha the kuran family and you work with animal that funny"

"no the are rich and popular because kaname is a ... king yes his family are royalty's "

"of what because i didn't hear anything king and queen live here" lie lie to her

"i don't know" if i tell her i work in the vampire hunter association ad the kuran family are vampires she will take the first plane she get to go home and i cant let that happen.

NORMAL POV

i just saying what the hell she work killing animal and kaname is a king that why he is so handsome  
and have bodyguard. i am falling for a prince how sweet is that wait wait i am falling for a prince he will never like a girl like me how sad is that. my parent may have money but never like kaname but if i dress very pretty he might like me

_are you listening to yourself he will never like you he is a prince and you just you so stop you dont even know him. he could be a killer or something worst _maybe you right i will stop thinking about him o.k

"what are you thinking hurry put your bag in the car"

"sorry " i finish my breakfast i put my bag in the car and we left

after a long drive i saw a huge gate i thought that was cross academy i look like a castle and there was a man with long pale ponytail and he look like he was wearing some old clothe and two other people where with him and girl and boy the girl had brown hair and redish eyes i think the boy had white hair and he said 'welcome to cross academy i am the headmaster kaien cross this i my daughter yuki and son zero and you most be bella right" zero said " i am not your son old man"  
"thank you and yes i am bella nice to meet you all and this is sally" i point at her

the headmaster said "sally is that you" " yes cross "

"long time no see look act you having big children oh i am so happy" he jump in joy i said "she is not my mom and she dont even have a husband how you expect he to have children" i laugh and zero did to by the time i finish laughing my aunt was gone for good without saying good bye.

"well this is your time table what classes you have and my children will bring you to your room"

"hai" and with that the headmaster left . yuki had a big smile and she said

"hi my name is yuki cross and i believe we are going to be good friend "

"yeah i think so . so how the school roll"

"well there are the day class and the night class the moon dorm and the sun dorm"

"oh so the day class is for girls and the night class is for boys right"

"no the night class is for elite people and zero i think we late so let hurry" i dont really know what there are talking about but i will just follow them. zero and yuki were running to words a group of people and yuki said" this is were the night class have classes and there fans come here to screaming because there very beautiful and dont let the girls push you around o.k"

"ok them" i got push around but i made it to the front and the girls were screaming and i was like what the hell this girl are crazy but when the gate started to open all hell break lost the girl started to push ,jump and started to scream a the night class came out and i saw kaname and his bodyguard now i know why the girl were like that .

the girl that was behind me push me and i fall but i fell some warm hand hold me and when i look up it was kaname and he said "i think i am getting us of meeting you like this. are you o.k" he had a nice smile and them i say yuki coming

"i think so and thanks " i said with a smile and i let go of him heard some girls say what i think i am and that we look cute together.

yuki said " you are fine right" and kaname said "she is fine you and thanks for the good work yuki" i saw yuki blush and the knight class were looking act yuki and me and there was girl who give me the look and the left and the girl when back to there dorm and zero and yuki show me the campus.

* * *

**I HOPE YOU LIKE IT PLEASE REVIEW THANK YOU 3**


End file.
